80's Night
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Willow convinces Spike to accompany her to a dance, never actually tellling him what the theme was. [Completed]


80's Night

Spoilers- S4 up to Doomed

Disclaimer- I would love to say I own these but as always I cannot and must admit that they belong to Joss and I am broke. Don't own song either.

Note- Just thought it would be funny.

&&&

Willow sat next to Spike on Giles's couch, looking imploringly into his eyes. "Please, Spike. Please, for me?"

Spike picked at the flaking polish on his nails, bored expression firmly in place. "And why would I want to do something for you?"

Willow smiled sweetly at him, her words sharp. "Because I'm the only here that actually likes you. And because I always listen when you complain about Dru."

Spike's bottom lip jutted out slightly. "But I listen to you when you pout about wolfboy."

"Yeah, but I was only with Oz for a few years and he cheated on me with one person. You were with Dru for over a hundred years and she cheated on you several times. So you have much more to say and therefore you owe me for listening."

Spike scowled. "What if I don't want to go?"

Willow simply smiled at him. "Giles is having an old friend over. You can stay here with them."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Oh joy. Two old fogies drinking tea and talking 'bout books, like they were birds, all night."

Willow wrinkled her forehead. "What do birds have to do with books?"

Spike shook his head. "Never mind, Luv. Fine, I'll go with you to this party of yours."

Willow hugged him, squealing in his sensitive ears. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Spike pulled away from her warily. "You're not goin' to make me dress up or anything are ya, pet?"

A smug smile crossed her lips. "No, whatever you wear will be fine."

Spike eyed her, not trusting that smile on any female. "Good."

Willow hugged him one last time. "Great, I'll see you on Friday, then."

Spike watched her as she bounded out the door. Giles wandered out into the living room, glasses in hand.

"Was that Willow?"

Spike continued to stared at the door. "Yeah."

"Was there something she wanted?"

"Yeah."

Giles huffed. "And?"

Spike looked at his fellow Brit. "I think I just damned myself."

&&&&&&&&&&

Spike puffed on his last cigarette, cursing himself. With one last growl he threw the spent butt and ground it under his foot. He clenched his jaw; he summed up his courage and made his way to Buffy and Willow's dorm room.

He rapped on the door, sighing when he heard Willow call out for him to wait a second. His foot started to tap out a wild beat as his normal nervous energy manifested itself. His jaw dropped as he looked up.

Willow twirled around. "So, what do you think?"

"What the, bloody hell-"

Willow lifted a hand to her curled hair as she started to worry. "What is it? Do I look stupid? I look stupid, don't I? I told Buffy this was a bad idea."

Spike held up his hand to stop her rambling. "No, Willow pet. Stop. Explain."

Willow ran a hand down her black polka dotted dress. "It's for the party. It's a costume party, this is my costume."

Spike smirked. "So what are you meant to be then?"

Willow pouted. "You don't know?"

"Wouldn't have asked, would I?" Spike pointed out.

"Oh right." Willow launched into an off-key version of 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'.

Spike let out a bark of laughter and slung his arm around Willow's shoulders. "Right, let's go then, Cynd."

&&&&&&&&&&

Spike eyed the building, grimacing in distaste as drunken teenagers staggered down the steps and knocked against him, mumbled an apology and staggered away.

"May as well have neon sign flashing above the house, 'Free meal here.'" Spike grumbled.

Willow slapped him lightly on the chest and then grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. "Oh, stop grumbling. We're here to have fun."

Spike titled his head, listening to the music which poured from speakers placed all around the house. "Wouldn't have thought that you uni students would listen to music from the 80's, aren't you a bit young?"

Willow just shrugged her shoulders. "You know us academic types, we're just crazy that way."

Spike eyed her skeptically. "Yeah, right."

She ignored him and moved into the main room. Spike looked around. "Pet, why is it that I'm sensing a theme here?"

She blinked at him innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Spike was stopped from replying when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. A drunken male swayed next to him, grinning widely. Spike sniffed disdainfully at the fumes that wafted off the inebriated young man.

"Hey, man. Great costume, you look just like Billy Idol."

Spike glared at him, undisturbed by the glowering vamp the man just grinned and walked away. Spike looked around, taking in the decorations and signs. "An 80's night, Luv."

Willow huffed. "Well, if I told you what the theme was, would you have come?"

"No."

"That's why I didn't tell you."

Spike glared down at her. "So you just invited me because some wanker stole my look?"

Willow shook her head, waving as she saw Buffy. "No, I invited you because you're a friend, kind of."

Spike watched as Buffy, who was dressed as Madonna, dragged a grumpy Riley and one of his friends over to them.

Willow whispered quickly. "And because Buffy is trying to set me up with one of Riley's friends. I'm not ready for that yet."

Spike studied the man that the slayer was dragging over for Willow. He was large mountain of a man with a grim expression on his face; he was obviously another one of those military berks. "I don't blame you, Luv, how could you ever be ready for someone like that. She's trying to set you with an Angel type, all brood no action; you need someone to sweep you off your feet."

Willow grinned at him. "Got someone in mind?"

Spike waggled his eyebrows at her. "May have."

Willow collapsed against him, consumed by giggles.

"Wills, hey. You look great, doesn't she, Graham?" Buffy had finally come to a stop in front of them. The human shaped mountain beside her let out a rumble that Spike supposed meant yes.

Spike sneered at them, his phony American accent in place. "Love to stay and chat but Willow wants to dance."

He quickly pulled Willow into the middle of a large crowd of dancing students.

"What the hell does she think she's doing? Is she trying to get me captured?"

Willow glanced back at Buffy. "I don't know so, she's trying to get me to move on from Oz."

Spike snorted. "With that guy?"

"She's just trying to help, but I need time."

"I know, pet."

Willow smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being a friend."

Spike scowled. "Yeah, well you and Ripper are the only ones I can stand."

Willow rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah. Shut up and dance."

&&&&&&&&&&

They spent the rest of night dancing and avoiding Buffy and her beau. Every time Buffy or one of Riley's military friends had come anywhere near them Spike would immediately sweep them onto the dance floor or they would become awfully thirsty.

Willow laughed as Spike pulled her back onto the dance floor, leaving Riley blinking at the spot where they stood but a second ago. "I'm having fun tonight."

"Well it has been amusing watching these military types make fools of themselves."

Her eyes lit up as a song started, she broke into more giggles. Spike smirked and started to swirl her around wildly. He sung along. "It's a nice for a white wedding, it's a nice day to start again."

"It is, you know." Willow spoke suddenly.

"What, Luv?"

"It's a good day to start again."

Spike looked around and gave her a genuine smile. "Yeah, Red. Looks like it is."


End file.
